Pervert Girl
by Pink Nightmare11012
Summary: Sakura Haruno, dia adalah anak pemimpin negara tetapi kelakuannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan seorang anak pemimpin, dia adalah pembuat onar disekolah, suka mengintip gadis dan dia terkenal sebagai gadis termesum, tapi bukan pria tanpa pakaian yang ia lihat tetapi gadis tanpa pakaian lah yang ia lihat./RnR, please? SakuHina, NaruSaku. Warning Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Pervert Girl

**Pair: **NaruSakuHina

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Friendship & Romance

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno, dia adalah anak pemimpin negara tetapi kelakuannya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan seorang anak pemimpin, dia adalah pembuat onar disekolah, suka mengintip gadis dan dia terkenal sebagai gadis termesum, tapi bukan pria tanpa pakaian yang ia lihat tetapi gadis tanpa pakaian lah yang ia lihat./RnR, please?

**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, Ecchi, Girls Love, Etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. **

* * *

_chapter 1_

Seorang gadis tengah berlari di aula sekolah dengan membawa sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi perempuan, dia terkekeh pelan melihat benda yang berukuran cukup besar ditangannya itu. Dia pun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sekumpulan gadis-gadis tengah mengejarnya dengan wajah yang memerah karena pakaian dalam mereka berada ditangan si mesum disekolah. Gadis yang tengah membawa pakaian dalam itu pun berlari sekencangnya dan sampailah dia ditempat berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang juga mesum dan notabene adalah pria semua.

"Wah, wah... Sakura, kau bawa banyak ya," seorang pria turun dari atas pohon, pria berambut coklat dengan tatto merah di kedua pipinya yang bernama, Kiba Inuzuka. Dia pun mendekati gadis yang ia panggil Sakura dan tiba-tiba matanya menjadi _bling-bling,_"bagus, Sakura. Ini menakjubkan." Kiba pun mengambil salah satu pakaian dalam itu dan menaikkannya keatas.

"Tentu saja." Sakura pun merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukkan sebuah foto, dimana gadis pujaan semua lelaki... Ah, pasti juga ada yang tidak tertarik, tengah memakai _bra-_nya dan terlihatlah sebuah _oppai _yang besar. Kiba yang melihat hal itu pun mimisan dan yang lainnya pun ikut melihat dan juga terjadi hal yang sama seperti Kiba.

"Sakura, kau memang sahabat kami yang paling menakjubkan!" seru Rock Lee sambil mengacungkan jempol dan menunjukkan sederetan giginya. Sakura hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya. Dia pun juga melihat foto itu dan tersenyum iri.

'Andai aku punya _oppai_ sebesar itu mungkin akan ada pria yang mimisan melihatnya...' batin Sakura. Ya, dia adalah gadis yang memiliki dada rata... karena dada ratanya itulah dia berambisi ingin mempunyai _oppai_ yang besar seperti milik Tsunade, kepala sekolah. Dan itulah salah satu alasan kenapa dia menjadi seperti ini, lagipula dia lebih menyukai gadis _sexy_ dibanding pria _sixpack_.

Lalu, bunyi bel pun terdengar... mereka semua yang berada ditempat itu pun langsung menyembunyikan benda-benda berharga itu di peti _surga_ milik mereka yang mereka simpan di bawah beton berbentuk seperti pipa. Dan ada beberapa yang merasa sedih harus meninggalkan benda berharga itu walaupun hanya sejenak. Sakura pun menoleh kearah sahabatku yang terisak itu, dia tersenyum dan merasa mengerti akan perasaan sahabatnya. Dan hanya merekalah yang mau menjadi sahabatnya, lagipula sahabat-sahabatnya memberinya julukan _Sakura Perfect Seiha_. Sakura memang tertawa saat mendengar kata itu tapi dibalik itu dia terharu.

.

.

.

Didalam kelas para murid-murid tengah menunggu guru yang akan mengajar masuk kedalam kelas karena masih belum ada guru yang masuk, para gadis-gadis tengah menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi tadi, saat pembuat onar itu mengambil pakaian dalam mereka dan walaupun sudah dekat begini mereka tidak mau mencari masalah dengan si mesum itu. Sedangkan, para pengikut Sakura tengah melihat novel _Icha-Icha Tactics_ yang dibawa oleh Sakura, dia punya banyak koleksi buku seperti itu.

Disaat asyik-asyiknya mereka berkumpul tiba-tiba guru pengajar pun telah datang dengan memakai pakaian _training, _dia adalah Kakashi Hatake. Guru yang suka telat tetapi mempunyai banyak alasan untuk meyakinkan para murid-muridnya. Dan kali ini, guru yang memakai masker itu melihat pemandangan yang sama seperti biasa dia masuk, mereka melihat buku untuk pria dewasa secara terang-terangan. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak takut akan kehadiran Kakashi, karena...

"Hei, kalian melihat buku itu lagi," Kakashi pun mendekati mereka yang tengah melihat buku itu, ada beberapa yang takut karena ketauan melihat buku tetapi Sakura mengisyaratkan supaya mereka semua tenang dan tetap melihat setiap halamannya,"ini edisi yang keberapa?" Kakashi pun ikut nimbrung disamping Sakura sambil melihat buku itu, Yaahh... murid dan guru sama-sama mesum dan para siswi kecuali Sakura hanya _sweatdrop._

Kakashi yang tadinya kehilangan wibawanya karena melihat buku yang dibaca oleh muridnya, kini kembali berdiri dan memasnag tampang serius dan tak berdosa kepada para siswi yang telah memberinya _deathglare_, lalu dia pun menarik buku _icha-icha tactics _dari tangan Sakura dan menyimpangnya,"Nah, kalian semua ganti pakaian. Kita akan mengadakan ujian praktek... silahkan ganti baju." setelah mengucapkan itu, Kakashi pun duduk dikursinya dan mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat kelompok mesum itu masih diam dan melongo kearahnya juga memasang tatapan tak terima.

"Kalian ngapain disitu? Sana pergi ganti pakaian," ucap Kakashi dengan nada tak bersalahnya, lalu melirik kearah buku yang ia pegang,"kalau tidak ganti baju, jangan harap aku akan mengembalikan ini." mendengar ucapan terakhir Kakashi, mereka pun langsung mengambil baju dan pergi keluar kelas, sedangkan Kakashi hanya menggeleng pelan dan tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Sakura, dia memang seorang perempuan... dan ia benci saat pelajaran penjas berlangsung, itu karena ia harus berpisah walau hanya dalam berganti pakaian dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Para siswi tak menyukai dirinya, Sakura adalah satu-satunya yang dilarang atau lebih tepatnya sangat terlarang jika masuk kedalam ruang ganti siswi. Maka dari itu, ayah Sakura memberikan dana pada kepala sekolah untuk membangun ruang ganti khusus dirinya, hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Bahkan tidak ada jendela untuk bisa mengintip keruang ganti perempuan, ouch! Kenapa disaat seperti ini dia memikirkan hal seperti itu, ya... saat-saat yang paling menyedihkan dalam hidupnya.

Dia pun melihat kearah dadanya yang rata,"Andai aku punya yang sebesar Tsunade, mungkin aku akan meremas dadaku sendiri~" desahnya pelan, kini dia tengah mengenakan celananya dan tiba-tiba pipinya memerah,"Bagaimana keadaan si manis itu ya?"

* * *

"Hai, Hinata-_chan_!" sapa seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ pucat tengah berjalan menuju kearah seorang gadis berambut panjang bewarna _indigo_, dengan pakaian _training_ yang terlihat ketat dibagian dadanya membuat para pria terus menatap kearahnya.

"H-Hai, Ino_-san._" balas Hinata seperti biasa, gugup. Dan salah satu yang membuat hati Sakura terjerat oelh gadis itu, memang sangat aneh karena ia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis tapi banyak yang bilang cinta itu tak mengenal persamaan.

"Apa kau sudah melakukan pemanasan? Ayo lakukan bersama-sama." ajak Ino lalu menarik tangan Hinata ke tengah lapangan, kaki keduanya sangatlah bagus menambah kesan _sexy _kepada keduanya... dan itu menarik perhatian para pria tak terkecuali Sakura.

Sakura yang melihat teman-temannya tengah melihat pemandangan menarik itu pun ikut nimbrung dan pandangannya tak teralih dari sosok berambut biru tua yang tengah melakukan pemandangan, yang dia lihat adalah gerakannya terlalu _sexy_ untuk diperlihatkan pada semua orang. Walaupun dia suka _oppai_ yang besar tetapi dia tidak punya alasan, kenapa suka dengan Hinata. Gadis itu telah memikat hatinya... arrgh, walaupun mereka sesama jenis tapi tetap saja ia menyukai gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, anak-anak! Aku akan mengambil nilai dari lari jarak pendek yang akan kalian lakukan!" ucap Kakashi yang kini wibawa-nya telah muncul kembali, dia tengah berjalan mondar-mandir sambil membaca _list_ murid-murid yang ada. Para murid pun berdiri berkelompok sambil menunggu namanya dipanggil oleh Kakashi.

"Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga dan Ino Yamanaka!" Sakura terkejut saat mendengar namanya disebutkan dengan nama seorang Hyuga itu, dia pun menoleh kearah gadis berambut biru tua itu dan sahabatnya Ino memandangnya dengan tatapan tak suka lalu Sakura pun melihatnya, dia mengkerlingkan matanya sambil memgucapkan '_Oppai Daisuki_' tanpa suara, Ino pun menggertakkan giginya dan 4 sudut siku-siku muncul didahinya.

Ino pun mengangkat tangan kirinya,"_Sensei_! Bolehkah lawan lari kami tidak ada Sakura... si mesum itu?" ucap Ino dengan menekankan kata 'si mesum itu'.

"Maaf, Ino. Tapi ini keputusanku... karena aku bosan melihatnya terus bersama pria." ujar Kakashi.

Tanpa basa-basi Sakura, Hinata dan Ino pun bersiap-siap untuk memulai lari, dengan melakukan teknik start terlebih dahulu sebelum berlari. Dan Kakashi hanya mencatat nilai sedangkan Kiba diperintahkan untuk mengucapkan aba-aba.

"Bersedia!"

"Siap!"

"Mulai!"

Mereka ber-3 pun berlari untuk menuju finish, mereka ber-3 terlihat serius walau sesekali Sakura melirik kearah Hinata tetapi dia tetap tidak mau kalah, ia ingin memperlihatkan kepada mereka bahwa dia bukan hanya sekedar mesum tetapi juga _perfect_. Ino dan Hinata juga tidak mau kalah, mereka berusaha keras untuk menuju kefinish, tetapi suatu musibah menimpa Hinata tiba-tiba kakinya merasa keram. Dia pun memperlambat larinya tetapi ia tetap terus berlari.

"Hinata-_chann_! Lakukanlah yang terbaik!" seru para siswa.

Sakura pun melirik kearah mereka, dia memang iri pada Hinata karena dia lebih disenangi para pria dibanding dirinya tetapi ia akan rela membiarkan Hinata lebih disenangi oleh para lelaki dibandingkan ia terus dibenci oleh orang-orang, lagipula ia sudah berusaha untuk menghilangkan sifat mesumnya tapi para kaum hawa selalu menggoda dirinya. Dia pun juga memperlambat larinya untuk menyamakan geraknya dengan Hinata, dia melirik kearah _oppai_ besar milik gadis itu,'itu... memantul.' batinnya. Dia pun menggeleng kepalanya pelan dan berusaha untuk berlari cepat tetapi tiba-tiba Hinata tersandung dan juga ia telah kelelahan. Dengan cepat Sakura menahan diri Hinata untuk tidak terjatuh ketanah.

"Haah, Haah, A-Anou... _A-Arigatou_, Sakura-_san_!" ucap Hinata, Sakura membantunya untuk menuju garis _finish_.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan _oppai_ yang indah itu disentuh oleh tanah." mata Hinata pun membulat, wajahnya merah padam. Sakura pun tersenyum pada Hinata dengan pipi yang memperlihatkan garis-garis merah.

"Kyaaa! Kau memang mesum!" Hinata pun mendorong Sakura dan pergi kearah Ino yang menatap kesal kearah Sakura. Sakura yang terjatuh di tanah pun tertawa kecil lalu berdiri.

"Dasar manis." gumam Sakura.

Sedangkan dilain sisi, terlihat seorang pria tengah memperhatikan Sakura yang berusaha untuk berdiri itu. Dia pun menyeringai kecil,"Jadi dia yang disebut si mesum disekolahan? Haah, memang sangat mesum kelihatannya sampai gadis itu menjauh darinya. Tapi... kenapa dia malah menggoda gadis?"

**TBC **

* * *

A/N: Maaf, minna~~ Saya buat fanfic baru lagi, tangan saya udah gatel nih minta fic ini diketik. T_T Tapi tenang aja kok, aku tetep bakal lanjut fic yang sebelumnya~. Ini cuma agar hasrat saya gak maksa lagi, u.u Dan disini... Sakura adalah si mesum sekolahan, dia lebih tertarik majalah cewek sexy daripada pria sixpack. XDDD Dan dia jatuh cinta pada Hinata. :3 tapi lihat perkembangan ceritanya juga, bakal cocok jadi SakuHina atau jadi NaruSaku xD

Mind To Review? :)


	2. Chapter 2

Minna-san, Q.Q Thanks for review yaa~~ Saya senang sekali, :D Terimakasih telah membaca dan juga me-review dengan senang hati saya akan melanjutkan fanfic ini, ^^

**Warning: **OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, Ecchi, Shoujo-Ai, Saya tidak menanggung biaya jika ada yang muntah, mimisan, pingsan, saat membaca fic ini. Jadi silahkan tekan tombol 'back' sebelum hal itu terjadi. XD

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Seorang pria yang tadi tengah melihat murid-murid yang tengah melakukan pertandingan lari jarak pendek, kini menoleh kebelakang saat seseorang memukul-mukul pundaknya yang ternyata adalah seorang pria berambut raven bermodel emo, dia bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Pria itu pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap malas pria itu pasti ada tugas karena pria ini selalu menghampirinya jika ada panggilan dari ketua OSIS.

Pria itu bernama Naruto Uzumaki, dia adalah anak kelas 12 disekolahnya sama seperti sahabatnya Sasuke. Dia juga adalah anggota OSIS... dan hari ini mereka akan mengadakan rapat untuk mengadakan perayaan karena kemarin sekolah mereka memenangkan juara pertama disekolah tetangga yaitu Sunagakure High School dan tentu saja akan dirayakan dengan meriah juga penuh dengan kesenangan.

"Yo, _teme. _Ayo kita pergi." ajak Naruto pada Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke masih diam ditempatnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto pun menoleh kebelakang,"Aku sudah tau pasti kau datang kesini untuk memanggilku karena ada rapat OSIS kan?" pria pirang itu bertanya sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan.

"Kita memang ada rapat di OSIS tapi aku hanya ingin membuatmu kesal." setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan mendahului Naruto dan tentu saja sesuai perkataannya pria pirang itu merasa sangat kesal pada dirinya tetapi dia pun meredakan amarahnya dan memilih untuk bertanya pada Sasuke yang nootabene banyak tahu tentang nama-nama murid atau tentang murid disekolah.

"Hey, _teme_. Apa kau mengenal murid yang bernama Sakura Haruno?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke pun melirik kearah Naruto dan tetap berjalan lurus,"Dia ya... dia Sakura Haruno, murid nakal dan juga membuat heboh sekolah ini tetapi kita tetap harus menghormati dia karena dia anak pemimpin negara." ujar Sasuke.

Naruto pun melongo walaupun dia sudah lama disini tetapi dia baru tahu tentang hal itu,"Apakah itu benar!? W-Wah, tapi kalau dia memang benar anak seorang pemimpin negara kita. Kenapa sifatnya buruk sekali disekolah?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan bahunya dan kembali berjalan, Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang dan mendengus kesal. Lalu, keduanya pun pergi menuju keruang rapat para OSIS.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Sekarang adalah waktunya istirahat untuk jam terakhir, Sakura dan sahabat-sahabatnya tengah nongkrong dikantin sambil sibuk dengan majalah dewasa mereka. Murid-murid bahkan guru sudah biasa melihat hal itu dan walaupun sudah masuk keruang kantor kepala sekolah 20 kali, mereka tetap belum jera untuk melihat hal itu didepan umum tapi kali ini Sakura tidak fokus pada majalah itu, dia tengah melihat seorang Hinata dengan penuh kekaguman, entah apa yang ia pikirkan tapi untuk orang sepertinya pasti hal-hal yang berbau mesum.

"Hei, Sakura! Apa kau tidak tertarik untuk lihat... ada adegan seru nih. Lihat, gadis seksi," ucap Kiba, tetapi Sakura masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia tetap menatap seorang Hinata yang tengah makan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, Kiba pun merasa heran dia melihat Sakura dan menuju kearah hal yang membuat Sakura tidak tertarik untuk melihat majalah,"...Oh, Hinata Hyuga ya?"

Sakura pun langsung menoleh kearah Kiba dan seketika pipinya memerah, dia tiba-tiba menjadi gerogi dan bingung lalu dia pun langsung mengambil majalah menatapnya lekat-lekat sekaligus menutupi wajah merahnya sedangkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain tersenyum penuh arti satu sama lain. Mereka pun mendekati Sakura dan berebut untuk melihat.

"Hei, aku ingin lihat! Jangan lihat sendiri-sendiri dong!" seru para mesum sekolahan.

Para gadis-gadis yang notabene lebih banyak dibandingkan laki-laki yang sedang berada dikantin pun melempari mereka dengan sampah-sampah sisa-sisa makanan mereka, tanda tak suka akan keributan itu tak terkecuali Sakura yang terkena lemparan minuman kaleng dari salah satu gadis disekolah yang paling membencinya yaitu Ino Yamanaka, dia mengertakkan giginya saat melihat Sakura menghadap kearahnya.

"_Oppai Daisuki_, Ino-_chan_!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Ino sambil tersenyum ria, tak memperdulikan sahabat-sahabatnya yang kewalahan karena terkena lemparan dan kali ini Sakura mendapat lemparan sepatu dari Ino.

"Dasar mesum! Pergi kalian dari sini!" jerit Ino sudah sangat marah sekarang, orang-orang Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan kantin tak lupa membawa semua majalah-majalah dewasa mereka.

"I-Ino-_san_, jika kau terlalu keras seperti itu, Sakura-_san_ mungkin takkan pernah berubah dan sadar akan dirinya yang sebenarnya." ucap Hinata menasehati Ino yang wajahnya merah padam karena marah.

"Kalau tidak dimarahi mereka tambah ngelunjak, Hinata-_chan_." ujar Ino.

Hinata pun memegang kedua bahu Ino,"Mereka memang begitu, mau bagaimana lagi. L-Lagipula yang bisa merubah diri mereka kan mereka sendiri, Ino-_san_." ujar Hinata. Ino pun menoleh kearah Hinata, dia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar, Hinata-_chan_."

.

.

.

Kini orang-orang mesum sekolahan pun pergi ketempat rahasia sekaligus surga mereka dimana ada pakaian-pakaian dalam milik gadis-gadis cantik yang berhasil mereka curi saat jam olahraga, juga majalah dewasa yang mereka simpan dan tak lupa memori _card_ yang berisi _Hentai_ dan _Ecchi_. Beberapa dari mereka sampai ada yang mimisan, pingsan, melakukan kegiatan pribadi dan yang lainnya. Tempat ini jarang dikunjungi maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk menjadikan ini markas mereka.

"Sakura, tiba-tiba aku ingin menonton _Hentai_." ujar Kiba, yang lain pun mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kiba. Sakura pun nyengir lalu merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil kunci dan kunci untuk membuka peti _surga_ milik mereka. Setelah membuka peti, salah satu dari mereka harus menyumbangkan ponsel untuk memasukkan memori _card_ walaupun layarnya sedikit kecil karena mereka sehati ya jadi terkadang mereka bergantian untuk melihat.

"Ada beberapa yang belum kita lihat, ayo saatnya menonton!" seru Sakura dan yang lainnya pun berteriak senang karena menonton ini dapat memuaskan hasrat mereka.

_Tett! Teet! _

Bunyi bel tiba-tiba berbunyi dan ini saatnya untuk masuk kekelas, tentu saja mereka yang baru saja ingin memuaskan hasrat menjadi cengo karena mendengar suara bel yang terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka.

"HWAAA! Kenapa ini harus terjadii!?" teriak salah satu dari mereka kesal.

"HWAA!"

Suara teriakan mereka terdengar begitu keras Sakura pun merasa sedih karena tidak jadi menonton _Hentai_ dengan sahabat-sahabat baiknya. Dia pun kembali mengunci peti _surga_ mereka dan menyimpannya ditempat yang aman. Dia pun menarik sahabat-sahabatnya untuk masuk kekelas, dibantu oleh Kiba yang juga merasa sedih karena tidak jadi memuaskan hasratnya tetapi ia masih bisa menahannya seperti Sakura.

"Maaf, teman-teman. Mungkin bukan saatnya." gumam Sakura.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Dikelas kini adalah pelajaran sejarah dan yang menjadi guru adalah kepala sekolah sendiri yaitu Tsunade, bukannya malah mendengarkan dan menulis yang diperintahkan. Para mesum sekolahan malah diam sambil nopang dagu melihat _oppai_ pengajar mereka yang besar dan juga dikagumi oleh Sakura. Tsunade yang daritadi merasa tidak enak kini melihat kearah murid-muridnya dan benar saja perasaannya, murid-murid nakalnya tengah memperhatikannya.

Tetapi karena yang lain lebih dulu refleks mengalihkan pandangan mereka, hanya Sakuralah yang masih diam memperhatikan _oppai_ Tsunade dengan mata _bling-bling_ miliknya. Tsunade merasa geram dengan murid satu ini walaupun dia anak pemimpin negara tetapi nakal adalah nakal dan anak nakal harus dihukum untuk menjadi lebih baik.

"Sakura Haruno! Maju kedepan... kau kupanggil karena tak sopan telah melihat gurumu seperti itu!" bentak Tsunade, Sakura pun tersadar dari lamunan indahnya. Dia pun melihat kekanan dan kekiri untuk melihat orang yang telah memanggilnya tadi.

"Sakura... kau dipanggil oleh Tsunade-_sensei_." ucap Kiba pelan yang notabene duduk disamping Sakura. Sakura pun berdiri dengan gaya _Gentleman_-nya dan berjalan dengan lagak menuju kedepan kelas, sesekali memberi kedipan cinta kepada gadis-gadis dikelas.

Tsunade pun berdiri dari duduknya dan menjewer telinga Sakura,"Aaa... _ittai_! Tsunade-_sensei_, k-kenapa aku dijewer?" ringis Sakura merasa kesakitan. Tsunade semakin menjewer Sakura dengan kuat.

"Kau telah tidak sopan pada gurumu!" bentak Tsunade lagi.

Sahabat-sahabat Sakura yang melihat dari tempat duduk mereka pun menelan ludah, antara takut melihat kekejaman Tsunade dan melihat _oppai_ wanita itu yang bergoyang dengan indahnya. Beberapa dari mereka, menutup hidung takut kelihatan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dan ada yang memilih untuk bersembunyi dibawah meja untuk tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh.

"T-Tapi, _sensei_. _Oppai_-mu bagus sekali..." ujar Sakura dan jeweran itu semakin kuat.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan tentang hal mesum lagi... Aku tak segan-segan untuk-"

_Sreet!_

Pintu dibuka oleh seseorang yang mereka kenal sebagai OSIS disekolah ini, seorang pria berambut pirang dan berambut _raven_ memasuki kelas mereka. Keduanya pun membungkukkan badan memberi hormat kepada kepala sekolah mereka, Tsunade melepaskan jewerannya ditelinga Sakura dan gadis itu pun kabur dan duduk kembali dikursinya.

"Hm, kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu?" tanya Tsunade pada keduanya.

"Maaf, Tsunade-_sama_. Tadi kami mendengar keributan, jadi kami penasaran dan sengaja untuk tidak mengetuk pintu." jawab pria _raven_ kepada Tsunade.

"Kyaaa! Itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki! Kyaa!" teriak salah satu siswi yang mengagumi kedua pria anggota OSIS itu dan siswi lain pun ikut berteriak karena keduanya tampan,"Kyaa!" para siswa merasa kesal karena kehadiran mereka walaupun Sakura seorang perempuan tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa tak suka akan kehadiran mereka.

Tsunade pun mengebrak meja dan murid-murid pun terdiam,"Bisakah kalian diam!?" teriak Tsunade. Semuanya tak ada yang berani menjawab, mereka terdiam dan memilih untuk mendengarkan yang selanjutnya, memang guru yang satu ini sangat galak, setelah melihat murid-muridnya diam semua Tsunade pun menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Naruto,"apa perencanaan pesta telah diputuskan?" tanya Tsunade.

Sasuke mengangguk,"Kami telah memutuskan acara perayaannya."

Naruto pun berjalan ketengah kelas dan tersenyum ramah pada semuanya sampai matanya terhenti, saat melihat seorang gadis berambut ikat tinggi tengah menatap tajam kearahnya lalu dia kembali fokus kepada apa yang harus ia umumkan sekarang,"Sebelumnya, selamat siang semua. Saya adalah Naruto Uzumaki, anggota OSIS ingin mengumumkan bahwa nanti malam akan ada acara _prom night_ disekolah kita untuk merayakan menangnya kita dalam Olimpiade. Tampillah sebagus mungkin dan cari kencan kalian, sekian." Naruto membungkukkan badannya.

Salah satu siswi mengangkat tangannya,"Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi kencannya, _senpai_? Atau kencan Sasuke-_senpai_?" tanya siswi itu dengan mata penuh cintanya.

"Ah... mungkin saja." Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambut belakangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku?"

"Tapi lebih baik aku, kan?"

"Aku saja yang kencan dengan Naruto-_senpai_!... Sasuke-_senpai_ juga boleh."

"Naruto-_kun_~"

"Sasuke-_kun_~"

Sakura dan teman-temannya menoleh saat mendengar suara gadis pujaan mereka mengucapkan nama kedua pria yang tengah berdiri didepan, mereka memasang tatapan '_kill them_' kearah Sasuke dan Naruto walaupun kedua pria itu sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Akhirnya, Sakura pun mengangkat tangannya,"Kalian berdua telah selesai, kan!? Bagaimana kalau kalian pergi, kami mau lanjut belajar!" seru Sakura.

"Iya! Kami mau lanjut belajar!" seru para murid pria.

Tsunade pun menggebrak meja dan para murid pun diam dan tidak berkutik layaknya sebuah patung, mereka semua seperti orang bisu. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Naruto pun hanya _sweatdrop_ ditempat dan memasang senyuman palsu.

"Bisakah kalian diam!" bentak Tsunade.

"Bisa, _sensei_!" balas para murid.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari para muridnya Tsunade pun menoleh kearah Sasuke dan Naruto lalu berkacak pinggang,"Kalian boleh pergi sekarang, semoga acara yang kalian buat tidak membuat kami kecewa ya." ucap Tsunade.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun mengangguk lalu membungkukkan badan, setelah itu keduanya pergi meninggalkan kelas yang sangat ribut itu. Dan setelah cukup jauh dari sana mereka pun bernafas lega,"Haah~ Semuanya mengerikan ya, _teme__._" ucap Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Naruto.

Kembali ke kelas yang paling ribut disekolah ini, Tsunade yang masih berdiri didepan kelas pun menepuk-nepuk tangannya dan menatap tajam kearah Sakura duduk,"Kau belum kuizinkan duduk, kembali kesini!" ucap Tsunade.

Sakura pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju ketempat Tsunade berdiri tidak lupa dengan gaya _gentleman_-nya. Dia tersenyum tipis pada Tsunade dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya didadanya yang rata,"Baiklah, ada apa sayang?" tanya Sakura.

_Twitch_!

4 sudut siku-siku muncul dijidat Tsunade, bibirnya bergetar merasa sangat kesal dengan muridnya yang satu ini, juga mata yang sudah membulat. Dia bersiap untuk menghajar murid nakalnya,"Sakuraa!"

_BUAAGHH_!

.

.

.

"Makanya Sakura kau jangan suka melawani, Tsunade_-sensei_. Walaupun dia memang sangat seksi diusianya yang sudah cukup tua tetapi kita tetap harus berhati-hati jika memperhatikan dirinya, dia punya emosi yang sangat mengerikan." ujar Kiba sambil membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari bibir Sakura. Gadis itu meringis karena merasa kesakitan, pipinya membiru karena terkena pukulan maut dari Tsunade.

"Tapi kan, aku hanya melakukan hal yang sewajarnya pria lakukan... ssh..." balas Sakura sambil meringis pelan.

Sahabat Sakura yang lain hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sakura, ya... dia memang mesum sama seperti mereka, mereka mengakui Sakura sebagai yang terhebat dalam mencuri... benda _surga_ dari ruangan perempuan tetapi dia tetaplah seorang perempuan yang gagal menjadi seorang gadis karena kemesuman dan rasa tidak percaya diri karena dadanya yang _flat_.

"Kiba, nanti malam akan ada _prom night_ disekolah. Bolehkah aku meminjam _Tuxedo_ mu?" tanya Sakura. Kiba yang telah selesai mengobati luka diwajah Sakura pun menaikkan alis kanannya dan menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku ada sebuah rencana... hehehe. Pokoknya pinjamkan saja aku." ujar Sakura.

"Hee... Hee... Tapi kau kan anak orang terpandang, masa minjam dengan sahabatmu yang dari kalangan biasa?" tanya Kiba.

"Ayahku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya! Lagipula aku takkan pulang kerumah hari ini," jawab Sakura panjang lebar,"Bagaimana? Boleh ya?" Sakura mengkatupkan tangannya memohon pada Kiba untuk meminjamkan pakaiannya.

Kiba pun mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan Sakura,'Sebenarnya apa yang Sakura rencanakan?' batin Kiba.

**TBC **

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and review, xDD Saya kembali dengan _chapter_ 2, Ah. Maaf kalau misalnya ini masih terbilang pendek, tapi bagi saya ini udah panjang ;| Maaf kalau misalnya juga kurang memuaskan, hehehe. XDD Review kalian semua sangat berarti buat saya, maaf kalau misalnya gak bisa bales satu-satu. :)

RnR, again?


	3. Chapter 3

Di ruangan Aula sekolah para OSIS tengah menghiasi ruangan agar para murid-murid merasa lebih kagum lagi dengan para klub Olahraga yang telah memenangkan Olimpiade di sekolah Sunagakure High School dan disini juga saatnya para OSIS menampilkan keterampilan tangan mereka dalam menghias karena mereka telah diajar untuk hal ini.

Shikamaru yang menjadi ketua OSIS sama sekali tak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah ini, dia menyediri di belakang panggung karena nanti akan ada pertunjukan atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi agar dirinya tak disuruh untuk menghias ruangan yang besar ini. Dia lebih memilih tidur daripada harus menghias ruangan ini, sangat merepotkan baginya.

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendapat bagian menghias bagian yang bisa dibilang tinggi sedikit menggerutu karena mereka harus naik turun dari tangga dan yang membuat mereka semakin menggerutu adalah tangga akan jatuh jika mereka tidak menjaga keseimbangan tetapi karena keduanya adalah sahabat karib, mereka pun bekerja sama agar pekerjaan ini tidak terlalu merepotkan.

Sedangkan OSIS yang lain ada yang menyapu lantai, menghias panggung agar terlihat indah, dan setelah selesai menyapu mereka memasang karpet dan tak lupa menyusun kursi-kursi untuk duduk para murid. Dan beberapanya lagi, ada yang memasak untuk makanan para muri nanti malam sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari melelahkan untuk para OSIS.

**Title: Pervert Girl**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Alur kecepetan, kependekan, Ecchi, Bishoujo Etc.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **

Malam telah tiba, Sakura dan sahabat-sahabatnya tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pesta sekolah mereka. Sakura tengah berdiri di depan cermin dia masih belum memakai _Tuxedo_-nya, dia masih memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam yang dipinjamkan oleh sahabatnya Kiba. Dengan merasa tidak malu, dia bertelanjang bagian atas dan dilihat oleh sahabatnya Kiba. Untuk apa malu? Tubuhnya saja _sixpack_ begitu, dia membuat tubuh seperti itu selama 1 bulan.

"Hei, Kiba. Bantu aku memakai baju nya ya." pinta Sakura.

Kiba mengangguk, dia pun mengambilkan baju dan membantu Sakura untuk memakainya,"Sakura... apa yang kau inginkan dengan memakai _Tuxedo_?" tanya Kiba. Tangannya tengah sibuk memakaikan baju Sakura.

"Kau bilang wajahku ini tampan, jadi dengan percaya diri aku akan pergi ke _prom _ini dengan dandanan seorang pria. Lagipula jika aku pergi dengan dandanan seorang gadis, tidak akan ada yang mau mengajakku berdansa." jawab Sakura panjang lebar, dia sudah yakin dengan ini. Dia pun menghela nafas pelan.

"Baiklah... tapi kalau ada, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kiba lagi, kini dia memakaikan Sakura _blazer_.

Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, dia pun tersenyum dan menjitak kepala Kiba,"Sudahlah... jangan banyak tanya. Lagipula aku sudah menentukan kencanku nanti." Sakura pun menyeringai sedangkan sahabatnya itu tengah menggerutu sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat! Yang lain sudah menunggu tuh." ucap Kiba, Sakura pun nyengir dan berlari kecil keluar kamar sambil mengikat rambut bewarna _soft pink__-_nya itu.

Diluar Rock Lee dan yang lainnya tengah menunggu kedua-nya yaitu Kiba dan Sakura, pria bermata bulat itu pun terkejut melihat dandanan Sakura yang semakin _ekstrim, _matanya yang bulat semakin membulat melihatnya. Dia pun menoleh kearah Kiba yang raut wajahnya terlihat sedih, entah kenapa dia juga merasakannya.

"K-Kalian sudah selesai. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi." ucap Lee yang gelagapan.

Sakura yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabat mata bulatnya itu pun meraih pundaknya,"Kau kenapa, Lee? Kau terlihat gugup... apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Sakura.

Lee menggeleng cepat,"Tidak ada kok. Ayo kita pergi." Lee langsung meninggalkan Sakura dan berlari menuju motornya yang sudah menunggu didepan rumah Kiba. Yang lain termasuk Sakura juga naik motor mereka masing-masing tapi Sakura memaksa Kiba untuk ikut naik motor dengannya. Kiba tak dapat mengelak, dia menuruti dan duduk jok belakang.

Di perjalanan menuju sekolah, Sakura yang tengah mengendarai motornya menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang masih tetap mengendarai motor,"Hei, Kiba. Menurutmu nama samaran yang cocok untukku apa?" tanya Sakura.

Kiba yang sedari tadi diam sambil melihat pemandangan malam, kini menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sakura,"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu. Ulangi sekali lagi?" tanya Kiba.

"Nama samaran yang cocok untukku menurutmu apa?!" kali ini Sakura sedikit berteriak.

Kiba pun tampak berpikir,"Entahlah, aku tidak tau... Tapi jika kau tidak keberatan pakai saja nama Satoshi," saran Kiba,"tapi jika kau mau saja." tambahnya.

Sakura pun kembali melihat ke depan, dia pun tersenyum,"Baiklah! Terimakasih atas sarannya, Kiba!" seru Sakura.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Sakura dan Kiba telah sampai disekolah mereka sekarang, keduanya ketinggalan sahabat mereka yang lainnya tapi itu tak masalah karena tadi keduanya malah asyik ngobrol dijalan dan sekarang mereka berdua pun masuk kedalam Aula yang sudah penuh akan hiasan-hiasan yang tadi dibuat oleh para OSIS. Mereka berdua yang masuk merasa kagum tetapi perasaan kagum itu sejenak hilang, saat seorang gadis lewat dihadapan mereka. Gadis yang mampu membuat Sakura merasa abnormal ya... dia adalah Hinata Hyuga.

"Hinata-chaan!" seru Sakura. Kiba yang berada disampingnya pun menoleh kearahnya, menatap gadis yang tengah berdandan pria itu sejenak lalu semakin lama, dia mengerti. Lalu, dia pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata.

'Aku mengerti, jadi Hinata ya,' batin Kiba,"...hmm, Satoshi. Jika kau benar-benar serius, berjuanglah! Aku akan pergi mencari Lee dan yang lain." Kiba pun meninggalkannya dan melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura merasa semakin senang karena Kiba mendukungnya, dia pun menaikkan kerah _blazer_-nya dan berjalan layaknya _gentleman_. Dia berjalan pelan walaupun tujuan utamanya adalah Hinata, dia juga tak sadar bahwa ada beberapa gadis yang berbisik-bisik tetapi dia tidak perduli... dia hanya ingin berkencan dengan Hinata. Kini dia telah sampai ditempat Hinata berdiri seperti biasa gadis itu selalu bersama Ino. Mereka berdua tengah mengobrol sambil memegang segelas minuman.

"Halo, gadis manis." mendengar suara itu Hinata dan Ino yang tengah mengobrol pun menolehkan kepala mereka.

"S-Siapa kau?" Hinata langsung mendekatkan diri kepada Ino. Pipinya memerah entah kenapa, Sakura yang melihat wajah itu menyeringai karena merasa menang. Dia menyeringai kecil.

"Kau siapa? Dasar pria aneh! Kami tak mengenalmu, dasar mesum!" bentak Ino.

Sakura pun terkejut,'Ino... dia galak seperti biasa tapi lihat... jika marah-marah begitu _Oppai_-nya jadi terlihat indah.' pikir Sakura dalam hati sambil memperhatikan benda yang bergoyang dengan indah itu.

Ino yang menyadarinya pun langsung menonjok pipi Sakura,"Dasar mesum! Kau mengingatkanku dengan si mesum _pink_ itu dan kalian begitu mirip, jangan-jangan kau saudaranya." mendengar pernyataan Ino, Sakura pun mendapat akal.

"Iya, aku adalah kakaknya, hehehe. Kenalkan namaku adalah Satoshi Haruno."

Disaat Sakura tengah berbincang-bincang dengan Ino yang begitu marah, Kiba dengan sahabat yang lain tengah memperhatikan Sakura dari tempat lain. Mereka begitu penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura dengan penampilan seperti itu, Kiba sudah tau lebih dulu tetapi yang lain begitu penasaran sempat iri juga karena Sakura dapat berbincang dengan seorang gadis.

"Saku-" Kiba langsung membekap mulut Lee yang siap-siap untuk menyebutkan nama Sakura untung dia cepat, kalau tidak bisa ketauan nantinya.

"Namanya Satoshi." ujar Kiba lalu melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada mulut Lee.

Lee mengerti,"Ah... iya, Satoshi-_kun_ sangat beruntung bisa mengobrol dengan Ino dan Hinata. Aku harap aku juga bisa tapi mereka menjauh lebih dulu sebelum aku menghampiri... hiks." air mata Lee pun bercucuran dari mata bulatnya.

_BRUKK_!

Sahabat-sahabat Lee yang lain pun mengkrumuni dan ikut menangis bersama, Lee pun tersenyum dan menangis semakin deras. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka hanya menatap dengan jijik sedangkan mereka tak terkecuali Kiba menangis deras.

"Kita adalah sahabat selamanya... dan merasakan kesendirian bersama-sama." seru mereka serentak.

Sakura yang masih bersama Hinata dengan Ino pun menoleh kebelakang, dia melihat sahabat-sahabatnya yang tengah menangis ria tanpa mengajaknya tapi kesempatan sudah didepan matanya. Dia menjadi bimbang bergabung bersama sahabat-sahabatnya atau berkencan dengan Hinata karena gadis itu sudah terlihat mulai menyukainya tiba-tiba dia teringat perkataan Kiba tadi, "_Jika kau benar-benar serius, berjuanglah_!" Kiba mendukungnya, jadi ini tidak apa-apa.

"Satoshi-_kun_?" panggil Hinata, Sakura pun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, Hinata-_chan, _mau berdansa?" ajak Sakura. Sakura mengulurkan lengannya kepada Hinata.

"T-Tentu." dengan malu-malu Hinata menerima uluran tangan dari Sakura yang sekarang dalam wujud pria. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke tengah-tengah Aula.

"Hei, kalian berdua... bersenang-senang lah!" seru Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya. Dia pun membalikkan badannya dan tidak ada angin tak ada hujan ada sebuah wajah berharap dengan ingus yang meler dari hidungnya,"...Hiieee! Menjijikkan!" Ino langsung mendorong pria itu yang ternyata adalah Lee.

"I-Ino-_san_, berdansalah denganku." dengan pose memohon Lee berjongkok dihadapan Ino.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" seru para murid-murid yang melihat mereka berdua.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul dijidat Ino, giginya bergetar, matanya membulat menahan amarah, dia pun mengambil gelas minuman yang dipegang oleh murid yang tak ia kenal dan menyiramnya kepada para murid itu,"Kalian saja yang berdansa dengannya! Huh!" setelah mengembalikan gelas kepada pemiliknya Ino pun pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Para murid yang kena siram hanya terdiam dengan tampang seperti orang bodoh sedangkan Lee menunduk dan kembali ketempat sahabat-sahabatnya yang menonton dari jauh.

Kiba yang melihat ekspresi sedih Lee pun menepuk-nepuk pundaknya,"Hei, mungkin belum saatnya. Lagian mungkin juga tidak diizinkan, bukankah tadi kita berkata akan merasakan kesendirian bersama-sama." ujar Kiba kepada Lee, yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi... bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dia bisa bersenang-senang." tukas Lee.

Kiba pun terkekeh pelan,"Dia Komandan kita, jadi biarkanlah dia bersenang-senang." dia pun menjitak pelan kepala Lee.

Mendengar pernyataan Kiba, Lee pun mengerti. Dia kembali tersenyum,"Aku mengerti, Kiba-_kun_." lalu dia pun mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Sakura yang tengah berdansa dengan Hinata ditengah Aula.

Sedangkan, kedua insan yang tengah berdansa itu terlihat sangat serius, mata keduanya saling tatap-tatapan, pipi keduanya memerah. Sakura tak dapat menahannya, dia ingin teriak kali ini... bagaimana tidak? Dia melihat _belahan_ dari balik baju Hinata tapi ia harus mengurungkan niat itu dalam-dalam. Dia pun kembali fokus pada dansa mereka berdua dan disaat dia ingin memutar tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba saja dia kehilangan keseimbangan, kakinya dan kaki Hinata bertubbrukan. Hinata terjatuh kebawah begitupun Sakura tetapi bokongnya menduduki kaki seseorang.

"Hei! Sakit tau!" seru orang itu, dia menarik kakinya yang diduduki oleh Sakura dan meringis sesaat.

Sakura pun menoleh kebelakang,"Maafkan aku. Kami berdua sudah ceroboh, hehe." cengir Sakura sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Orang itu pun terdiam saat melihat wajah Sakura,"Hei... aku seperti mengenalmu, kau... Sakura Haruno kan?" ucap pria itu memastikan.

Mata Sakura pun membulat,"Tidak! Aku adalah Satoshi Haruno, saudaranya Sakura Haruno!" seru Sakura tidak terima. Dia langsung berdiri dan juga membantu Hinata untuk berdiri tetapi sedari tadi ia melihat gadis itu terdiam terus.

"Hinata-_chan_?" panggil Sakura.

"N-N-Naruto_-kun_?" panggil Hinata terbata-bata.

Orang itu adalah Naruto Uzumaki seorang OSIS disekolah ini, pria yang baru saja Sakura duduki kakinya. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menghukum Sakura tapi Naruto tidak berniat karena ini sedang ada pesta. Pria itu pun menaikkan alisnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

Wajah Hinata merah padam membuat Sakura merasa sangat marah dan cemburu,"Hei! Dia adalah Kekasihku! Jangan berani-beraninya menggoda Hinata-_chan_ ku!" bentak Sakura, dia pun menarik tangan Hinata dengan kuat membuat Hinata kesakitan.

"S-Satoshi-_kun_?" Hinata tertarik oleh Sakura.

"Hee?" Naruto semakin bingung melihat keduanya.

Sesampainya diluar Aula sekolah, Sakura pun melepaskan pegangannya pada Hinata. Dia menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena ucapannya tadi,"Uhh... maaf, Hinata-_chan_." ucap Sakura.

"Mmm... y-ya. Tak apa-apa." balas Hinata yang kini juga ikut malu.

Keadaan menjadi hening tak ada yang berbicara sedikit pun sampai Hinata menggerakkan sedikit tubuhnya, dia pun menjijit kecil dan mencium pipi Sakura. Tanpa pamit, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura disitu. Sakura terdiam, dia memegangi pipinya dan merasakan hawa panas di pipi miliknya.

"Dia menciumku? Hinata-_chan_ menciumku?" gumamnya,"HINATA-_CHAAAN_! MENCIUMKU!" teriak Sakura penuh kesenangan. Dia guling-guling tanah yang diselimuti rumput itu, tak perduli ada yang melihatnya seperti itu bahkan dianggap gila. Dia tak pernah merasakan kesenangan seperti ini... dia bersumpah akan menceritakan ini pada sahabatnya nanti. Dia ingin bersenang-senang dulu.

**TBC **

* * *

A/N: Thanks for read and review. :D Apa pendapat kalian dengan chapter ini? Lebay... tentu! Hehehe, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Saya pun jika dicium oleh orang yang saya suka pasti akan seperti itu. XDDD Okay... gak tau mau bilang apa lagi, maaf gak bisa bales review nya :(

RnR, please?


End file.
